nationcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of JapanKitten
Empire of JapanKitten Empire of JapanKitten, Empire of Great JapanKitten,' Japanese EmpireKitten '''or '''Old JapanKitten '''is a Nationcat that represents the Former '''Japanese Empire' From 1868 until its Defeat in 1947 She is a White Cat with Glasses, a Rising Sun Design on her Eye, Hair, a Striped Tail and a Collar with a Golden Emblem Her Nations rapid industrialization and militarization under the slogan Enrich the Country, Strengthen her Armed Forces and Promote Industry led to its emergence as a Big power and the establishment of a empire following the First Sino-Japanese War, the Boxer Rebellion, the Russo-Japanese War, and WWI, Economic and political turmoil around the 1920s led to the rise of militarism, eventually making in her membership in the Axis powers with NaziKitten and Kingdom of ItalyKitten (until 1943) and the take over of a large part of the Asian and Pacific area in WWII In 1931, Japan invaded and conquered Manchuria with little resistance. Japan claimed that this invasion was a liberation of the local Manchus from the Chinese, although the majority of the population were Han Chinese as a result of the large scale settlement of Chinese in Manchuria Japan then established a puppet regime called Manchukuo and installed the last Manchu Emperor of China as the official head of state. This puppet regime had to carry on a protracted pacification campaign against the Anti-Japanese Volunteer Armies in Manchuria. In 1936, Japan created a similar Mongolian puppet state in Inner Mongolia named Mengjiang Japan invaded China in 1937, creating what was essentially a three-way war between Empire of JapanKitten, Peoples Republic of ChinaCat and Republic of ChinaCat. On December 13 of that same year, the Republic of Chinas capital of Nanjing surrendered to Japanese troops. In the event known as the Nanjing Massacre, Japanese troops massacred a large number of the defending garrison. It is estimated that as many as 300,000 (including civilians), may have been harmed, although the actual numbers are uncertain In total an estimated 20 million Chinese, mostly civilians, were harmed during World War II. A puppet state called Wang Jingwei was also set up in China quickly afterwards, headed by Wang JingweiCat. The Second Sino-Japanese War continued into WWII with the Communists and Nationalists in a temporary alliance against Her In 1938,19th Division entered territory claimed by USSRKitten leading to the Battle of Lake Khasan. This was founded in the Japanese belief that the Soviet Union misinterpreted the demarcation of the boundary, as stipulated in the Treaty of Peking, between Imperial Russia and Manchu and furthermore, that the demarcation markers were tampered with in 1940 She signed the Tripartite Pact with NaziKitten and Kingdom of ItalyKitten Their Goal were to establish and maintain a new order in their world regions and spheres with NaziKitten and Kingdom of ItalyKitten in Europe and Japan in Asia The signatories of this became known as the Axis Powers. The pact also called for protection like if anyone of the members was attacked by a nation facing an embargo by AmeriCat as well as the dwindling reserves, She decided to execute a plan developed to attack the United States Fleet in Hawaii. While AmeriCat was neutral and continued meetings with her for peace in Asia, the Japanese Navy at the same time made its surprise attack on Pearl Harbor in Honolulu in 1941 the US fleet was decimated and almost 2,500 people where harmed in the attack. The objective of the attack was to Annoy AmeriCat long enough for Japan to establish its South East Asian empire and buffer zones. The American public saw the attack as barbaric and rallied against the Japanese days later, NaziKitten and Kingdom of ItalyKitten declared war on AmeriCat, merging the conflicts. AmeriCat entered the European Theatre and Pacific Theater in force Bringing him into WWII By 1944, the Allies had seized alot of her bases through landings and bombing began to strangle her economy and undermine its ability to supply its army. By early 1945, the AmeriCats had control of the Ogasawara Islands in several battles such as the Battle of Iwo Jima, marking the beginning of the occupation of her islands. After securing airfields in Saipan and Guam in the summer of 1944, Americat conducted an intense strategic bombing campaign by Superfortress bombers in nighttime raids, burning Japanese towns in an effort to damage her war industry The Meetinghouse raid on Tokyo on the night of March 10 1945 led to the harm of many civilians. as a result of the bombing campaign on Japan her military initially achieved military Victories during the Second Sino-Japanese War and the Pacific Wars. but after many Victories from the Allies and following USSRKitten's declaration of war against Her in 1945, and subsequent invasion of Manchuria and other territories, and the atomic bombings by AmeriCat, the Empire surrendered on August 15, 1945. A period of occupation by the Allies occurred. In 1947, with American involvement, a new constitution was done bringing her empire to an end Occupation and reconstruction continued until 1950s, eventually forming the constitutional monarchy and making JapanKitten her Successor Empire of Japan Empire of Japan was the historical nation-state and great power that existed from the Meiji Restoration in 1868 to the enactment of the 1947 constitution of modern Japan. Japan's rapid industrialization and militarization led to its emergence as a world power and the establishment of a colonial empire following the First Sino-Japanese War, the Boxer Rebellion, the Russo-Japanese War, and World War I. Economic and political turmoil in the 1920s led to the rise of militarism, eventually culminating in Japan's membership in the Axis alliance and the conquest of a large part of the Asia-Pacific in World War II Category:AsianCats Category:FormerCats